pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The End Battle
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Sub2pewdiepie12 Ender Snowman Army * Boat Snowman Pee Pee 6 Poo Traitorous Endermen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Ender Dragon Endermen |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | * sub2pewdiepie12 * All of Ender Snowman Army * Unknown number of Traitorous Endermen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | * Ender Dragon * Unknown number of Endermen |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Death and Injuries |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;"| * Sub2pewdiepie12 died 2 times * All of Ender Snowman Army except for Boat Snowman * Pee Pee 6 Poo * Unknown number of Traitorous Endermen | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | * Ender Dragon * Unknown number of Endermen |} The End Battle was a battle that occurred on August 25th, 2019. First Phase This phase was initiated on accident by King PeePee PooPoo. Pewdiepie was drastically underprepared for the battle, but he used his trident, named the Power of Watersheep to attack the Ender Dragon and its forces, as well as the towers healing it. He also began spawning in a small portion of his Ender Snowman Army, 4 out of the total 31. He continued to keep destroying the Ender Dragons towers until he initiated Phase 2. Second Phase The second phase consisted of Pewdiepie spawning the remaining 27 members of the Ender Snowman Army. These members distracted the Endermen Pewdiepie attacked the Ender Dragon. This continued to work until Pewdiepie got the Ender Dragon to about half health, whereas she killed Pewdiepie and forced him to respawn at his home base. Upon returning Pewdiepie forced King PeePee PooPoo into the end. Pewds went to reclaim his stuff and came back to the King, only to fall off along side him, killing King PeePee PooPoo and forcing Pewds to respawn after losing all his items, prompting the Third Phase. Third Phase The third and final phase had Pewdiepie using two essential items, boats and beds. He crafted several boats before heading back to the End. Upon returning he began forcing the Endermen into boats so they could not attack him. This indirectly lead to the creation of Boat Snowman and his Enderman friend. With all of the towers destroyed the Ender Dragon was resting at her home nest, allowing Felix to use a technique he had created because of a past experience in the Nether. He placed beds near the Dragon's nest and attempted to sleep in them while blocked by cobblestone. This allowed Pewds to survive while still blowing up the area, damaging the Ender Dragon. He continued this process until the Ender Dragon had minimal health left. As it began to fly Pewdiepie took out his bow and arrow and shot a final blow into the Ender Dragon, killing him for good, and ending the Battle. In the ashes it was confirmed that of the 31 members of the Ender Snowman Army, only Boat Snowman had survived. Aftermath In the next episode Pewdiepie returns to the end to begin the Pillage of the End City and at the 16:25 mark we can confirm that Boat Snowman is still alive and living in his boat within the End.